Chute
by Lilitz
Summary: Une nuit, une jeune fille, un coup de vent... Il est si aisé de mourir alors qu'on pense avoir atteint le sommet!  OC, OS, drabble.
1. Chute

Le monde de la nuit si grisant m'ouvrait ses portes et je n'allais pas m'en priver aussi facilement.

Mes a-t's récemment achetés crissaient sur l'asphalte, donnant l'impression d'être vivants, d'être des hurlements de démons. Je savais que je n'avais pas encore l'aura des Rois et Reines mais le sentiment de puissance m'envahissant était sans doute comparable à celui qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils se savaient en haut de la pyramide. Je m'élançai dans le ciel sans nuages de Tokyo, mon manteau bleu ciel ouvert flottant comme des ailes autour de moi. Les gens d'en bas me regardaient, certains avec admiration, d'autre avec envie et les plus vieux avec dégoût. Peut m'importe ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, ils me contemplaient et c'était suffisant pour flatter mon égo.

J'atterrisai avec souplesse sur le toit d'un immeuble, à plus de 30 mètres du sol. En clair, un coup mal calculé et je crevais écraser sur ces trottoirs tant arpentés par mes virées nocturnes. Mais après tout, la première raison d'être d'un Stormrider n'était-elle pas de rechercher la Mort? De goûter à une vie en sursis, entre parenthèse, même pour l'espace de quelques microsecondes ? C'est du moins la vision que j'avais du Nightmare.

Un saut de chat sur une rambarde, un courant d'air trop fort et je chutai. J'eus l'impression de voler pour de bon, de ne plus rien contrôler, et à la fois…Je me sentais euphorique. Quel drôle de sensation alors qu'on va mourir, non ? Je fermai les yeux, appréciant l'air jouant sur mes cheveux et mes vêtements puis, dans une torsion du dos, je me retournai. Maintenant j'avais les pieds en avant et non plus la tête. Je connaissais bien le quartier et plus particulièrement le bâtiment sur lequel je ridais. Ainsi, je n'eus aucun mal à repérer un rebord de 20 centimètres de large, ma corde raide, ma seule échappatoire à la Mort. Calculant qu'il me restait entre 10 et 7 secondes avant de louper le coche, j'étendis les bras et réussis à freiner de 1 seconde. Parfaite ; ma position était tout simplement parfaite pour que je réussisse à agripper une parcelle de l'immeuble et atterrir avec une roulade sur le rebord visé. Petit hic, j'avais oublié que la vitesse me plaquerait impitoyablement sur le béton armé et que, n'étant pas équipée de mon armure de combat, mon corps en souffrirait. C'est ce qui se passa…Aïe.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec une belle collection de bleus étalés artistiquement un peu partout. Mes genoux donnaient l'impression d'avoir été peint en rouge. En gros, on aurait dit que je sortais d'un combat entre yakuza. Bof, il m'était arrivé bien pire. De plus, c'était le prix à payer pour qui voulait appartenir au Nightmare et se réclamer Stormrider. Je grinçai tout de même des dents en me lavant et m'habillant et ce fut en claudiquant légèrement que je me rendis à l'école pour mon premier jour…


	2. Insomnie

Mon premier mois dans mon premier appartement, seule, s'était plutôt bien passé. Mes voisins restaient invisibles et cela m'arrangeait. J'avais vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de trouver un si parfait habitat!

Je fais coulisser la baie vitrée et avance jusqu'à ma terrasse avec vue imprenable sur Ikebukuro. Une table en fer forgé et une plante en plastique font office de décoration. Je tire une chaise de sous la table et m'installe dessus en croisant une jambe sous mes fesses. Je pose mon menton au creux de ma paume et ferme les yeux, à l'affût du moindre crissement d'Ats. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps: un Stormrider à la chevelure rouge surgit de nulle part et prend appuis sur la rembarre de mon balcon. Surprise, je rouvre les paupières. En équilibre instable, il me fait un clin d'oeil et repart comme il était venu, vite aspirée par les ténèbres de la nuit. Ses cheveux flamboyant me remémore ceux de Fy, tout comme l'oeillade qu'il avait l'habitude de me lancer avant que je ne parte à l'école.

Un souffle de vent plus frais que les précédents me fait éternuer. Je réalise que je suis frigorifiée et qu'il est déjà 9 heures du soir, un coup d'oeil à la montre en plastique bleu attachée à mon poignet l'atteste. Je rentre rapidement au chaud, clos la porte vitrée derrière moi et ferme les volets. Je ne sortirai pas ce soir, je ne me sens pas d'humeur. Dans l'obscurité la plus complète, je me dirige vers mon lit _non sans buter contre bon nombres de mobiliers_ et m'écroule dessus. Je rabats la couette sur moi et m'endors…

Pour me réveiller trois heures plus tard, bien reposée mais incapable de me rendormir. Je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai le sommeil léger? Fichus gènes! Avec un grognement contre le froid hivernal de Tokyo, je me lève et prends une rapide douche, enfile un pantalon noir et un pull à capuche beige trop grand pour moi, attrape mes clés, hésite à enfiler mes tas, décide de les prendre quand même au cas où, et claque la porte. Je descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et sors de chez moi, décidée à m'épuiser par une longue marche. Mon immeuble se situant en plein milieu du quartier, mes yeux se retrouvent agressés par les néons multicolores des enseignes. Aucun magasin n'est fermé. Cétait inimaginable pour moi avant mon arrivée au Japon car, venant de France, j'étais habituée à me retrouver jeter des boutiques à 19 heures passées. Pour une fois, je suis contente que les échoppes de tout genre ne soient pas closes, elles vont m'offrir un amusement bienvenu!

J'entre dans une salle de jeux vidéo où des dizaines de rangées accueillent d'innombrables consoles sur lesquelles on s'affronte seul ou entre amis. Le bruit cacophonique régnant en ce lieu est trop brutal pour mes pauvre tympan qui cinq minutes plus tôt ne connaissaient que le silence de ma chambre. Je sors précipitamment, plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Le gérant me foudroie du regard mais je n'en ai cure. Il n'a qu'à baisser la sono, ce vieux schnock! je me retrouve de nouveaux à errer sans but. Je marche tout droit, tournant lorsqu'un immeuble trop grand m'oblige à le contourner. Je suis très vite perdue mais les panneaux indicatif sont judicieusement placés de telle sorte qu'on sait toujours où on va et d'où on vient. J'apprends donc que je me trouve désormais à Shinjuku. L'avenue que j'ai emprunté est déserte. Un cathéter d'où pend de nombreux fils électriques trace des voies royales pour les riders. Je vérifie que personne ne me regarde et enfile mes Ats. C'est une trop belle occasion pour la manquer! La capuche qui jusque là dissimulait mes longs cheveux rouges est arrachée de ma tête par la force du vent lorsque j'effectue mon trick, _ryumi no Ryuu_. En une poignée de seconde, j'atterris sur un des fils et sans tarder commence à rider dessus. Mes roues envoient quelques étincelles, ce qui me rend extatique. Rider est si cool! Ça donne l'impression d'avoir le monde entier comme terrain de jeu. C'est formidable et je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Je me dis que même si je finissais sans jambe, tout comme Takeuchi Sora je me ferais implanter des prothèses équipées d'Ats. Cependant, j'espère ne jamais finir comme lui, à détruire la vie de ses amis pour le pouvoir. Je n'avais croiser la route du défunt mais par les échos que j'avais entendu, je m'étais forgée une bien piètre opinion de ce sinistre personnage, ex-king de la Sleeping Forest désormais détruite.

Je me laisse tomber souplement au sol et débouche devant une immense arène abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? L'endroit ressemblait au Colisée de Rome que j'avais visiter avec ma classe de quatrième, en France. Curieuse, j'entre. Le vent souffle très fort ici et mes cheveux voltigent dans tous les sens. Une ambiance glauque règne, un sentiment de défaite et de désespoir me donne envie de courir très loin d'ici mais en même temps m'attire à explorer ce lieu. J'opte pour la deuxième option, n'étant pas aisément peureuse pour aussi peu. Dès que je croiserai la route d'un ver de terre, je dirai sans doute le contraire…

Un sifflement d'ats résonnent. Je ne suis peut-être pas si seule qu'il n'y paraît...


	3. Insomnie part2

« Que viens-tu cherche ici? Un peu d'amusement, comme moi j'espère. »

Un hurlement inhumain résonne dans le stade abandonné. J'ai peur, j'ai envie de m'enfuir très loin d'ici mais je suis subjuguée par ce que je vois en me retournant vers la sortie. Rouge…Si rouge…Et ces cris provenant de ses Ats qui ressemblent plus à un rugissements de lion…Qui est-il? Il a l'Aura, je la sens même si elle est bridée par sa seule volonté. Ne veut-il pas m'effrayer? Me faire comprendre que jamais je n'aurai ma place dans son monde? Ou peut-être pense-t-il qu'il n'a pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu pour que je décampe sans demander mon reste. Il n'a pas tord. Si de sa place il n'avait pas une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du complexe abandonné je me serais enfuie depuis belle lurette. Mais inutile de me voiler la face, je sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'offre aucune issue. Aucune porte de sortie exemptée celle de l'Enfer éternel. Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Puis une pensée toute simple pousse dans ma tête.

« Si tu ne veux pas l'affronter, fais lui la causette

-Pas conne, la conscience, tu gagnes un point. »

Je m'approche donc délicatement de lui, sachant qu'un geste peut me faire passer du statut de vivante à celui de morte, et arrive péniblement à sa hauteur. Devant lui, une marche en dessus pour prouver mon respect, je le fixe dans ses yeux de la même couleur que sa longue chevelure. Dans cette position, il me fait penser à un lion endormi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et moi, quel rôle je joue? Sans doute celui du morceau de viande… Est-ce un roi? J'ai envie de lui poser la question…

« Dis, t'es qui? »

Ha? C'est ma voix qui vient de sortir de mes lèvres entrouvertes? Ahhhh! Je vais me faire bouffer tout cru! Ou pas. Il ne réagit pas et me contemple, son visage n'exprimant pas le moindre sentiment. Il n'est pas si terrible que ça alors! Ça me redonne du courage et je le questionne davantage.

« Tu as quel âge? Tu es sur quelle road? T'as une team? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Un bruit bizarre me fait me retourner. Ce n'est au final rien d'autre que le vent jouant sur la tôle cabossée du chapiteau. Le silence s'installe entre nous et je m'assois, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sa question tourne dans ma tête sans que je puisse y apporter de réponse. L'instinct me sauve, une fois de plus.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a attiré ici. Sans doute le goût de l'aventure. Cet endroit…Il a un passé, je le sais. Triste et sanglant, comme toutes les tragédies. Je ne suis pas là pour sa maîtresse absente, Simca, mais pour voir de mes propres yeux à quel point les Stormrider sont des monstres plus que des humains. »

Je me lève et m'étire.

« Avec tout ça, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Kurotsuki Soma, 16 ans, rideuse amatrice. Enchantée. »


End file.
